Love of Simplicity
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Simplicity is a very obscure term that many people fail to fully understand, complexity can be born of convolution and malice. Follow the overly shy Ami and the emotionally lost Hotaru as they tell their story of finding simple, innocent love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I may get flamed for this, but I can't help it. This particular pairing idea, while rare, works really well if given the chance. This is another randomosity, if you'll allow the unrealistic term. The boys were talking of pairings they wish they saw more of, and this one just happen to come up into conversation. I think I need more female, non butch, friends…yes…indeed I do.

Starts off as Ami centric and then branches off from there…I have no idea how long running this fiction will be, but I can't imagine it being very long since I don't anticipate the pairing or the story to be highly popular. This was more a request than anything else. I'm only trying to do this pairing justice.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Prologue: Happy Endings of a Bitter Beginning

~~~~Ami POV~~~~

She sits alone on the bus both to and from school. Rejected, neglected, I can't help but feel sorry for her. I know what that can be like. She's such a shy, sweet girl. I feel badly for how she's treated. People would grow to love her if they just gave her a chance. In fact, we kind of have a history that could be equated to tragedy. I love her now more than life itself, but it hadn't started like that. She was at one point considered to be an enemy. It really is all water under the bridge now, but even so, she does look far younger than me, and still only in high school despite the fact that I've graduated.

Even I must admit that sometimes Senshi situations can really be nothing more than bothersome.

For the record, I know I could be stared at, called wrong for my views. Hotaru does look quite young despite her abilities, and in a way, I guess it's easy to pretend she has the naivety of a simple high school teen. We, the ones important enough…no, blessed enough, we know the difference. We know her danger, we know her light. She really is a special person, and I guess that's why I attached myself to her as I have. Things started simply, and progressed into a state of affairs I'm not sure I can fully explain. I'm the rational Senshi. Things like this don't come easy for me. After all, my feelings for this girl are beyond rationality.

Even as I sit here now, I should be typing up my next thesis statement for class and finish a report for the end of my first semester. What am I doing instead? Musing about her. Thinking about how far we've come, musing about how far we have left to go. Senshi live for a long time you know. If she and I ever had a wedding, with real vows, the whole 'til death do us part' thing would be seemingly impossible as far as any logical standard. I mean, after all, people hardly stay together anymore…at least that's what Minako says.

Getting a divorce isn't common around here, even if my mother did go along with getting one. Minako sees it as quite a normal occurrence, although I fully beg to differ. I guess it's just differences of common moral I guess. It's not exactly a good thing to be raised without a parent involved in your life someplace either, but there again, Rei defies logic since she's almost solely raised by her grandfather…I've never seen her father around.

Anyway, I'm sure you get the idea. Things like that just aren't normal just like we aren't conventional.

"Usagi would go berserk if she saw you at that computer for eleven straight hours." Her voice startles me slightly. She's always so calm and quiet; I didn't even know she had entered the room. "Papa's driving me off the wall about it too, saying we really need to get out more." She shrugged, placing her water glass on the nightstand and flopping into the bed, a small serene look gracing her features, she really is quite stunning.

"I guess we should." I know how those blonds like to meddle; besides Usagi's word is effective law according to some. I state as such, and Hotaru laughs. She knows that fact all too well. "Mother will be home tomorrow." Hotaru nods, but isn't fond of that fact. I can almost guarantee she'll insist staying up all night. Sometimes her childlike attributes come to light. In all honesty though, Usagi, Minako, and in rare cases Haruka would declare the same basic thing. Hotaru isn't the only one, and at least she has an excuse. "That means I'll have to go back."

"All the more reason to give up on that report and come to bed." Hotaru chuckles softly and I know she's mocking me. I'm not exactly as smart as everyone gives me credit for. Even I can struggle in school, I am now in fact. Collage isn't exactly easy, and even if I am smart, they call it learning for a reason. I pick things up if taught to me but that doesn't mean I automatically know the answers. "It's not like you can fail, even if you do bomb the one report." She had a point there.

Even I have my limits. Even things I love can drive me bonkers, and this report happens to be rather annoying. I can't think clearly tonight. I close the program after saving my work, my mind rather tired from thinking. "Do you think I put too much effort into my school work?" I asked as I fished around in my bag for my pajamas. She only shakes her head. I glance at her and replay. "Well? Do I? Minako says I do, but Rei says I don't...so I'm not sure."

"I think it depends really." Hotaru is an unusually wise girl. "Right now, I think you've over done it…I'd rather bomb one grade than obsess over it. I mean sure it may affect an overall average, but I don't intend to not learn something just because I get some sucky grade." I try not to laugh. Hotaru hates school of any kind and had no qualms stating her views. I remain surprised as yet again I undress and put on my sleep wear in front of her. She doesn't stare. She never gazes openly and I wonder if that's a bad thing or a good thing.

We are dating after all. Minako ogles everything so of course when I asked her, she had told me it was important, but then when you think about it, I've never seen Hotaru openly stare at anyone in a provocative fashion. I may be over analyzing things as I get into bed, but a part of me still wonders. "Do you find me attractive?" The look on her face seems more amused than not and I find myself worried.

"You do realize you ask me that every time you change?" I did actually, and nod knowing that to be true. "And have you noted the answer is always the same." I blush, I know that too, but I just can't help but wonder if she means it. "I think you are very beautiful." She hugs me, smiling serenely and again I want to pose a question, yet I think better of it as I feel her gaze on mine.

We both have our innocence and most of the world would likely laugh at me for saying that. Even if we've shared a bed, even if we've gone to that second base, we've never gone to the third, and that's a constant reminder when a few of our comrades have broached the question with us. Still, she leans in and kisses me and I feel my blush amplify. Gods how she learned to move her tongue like that is beyond my ken. I'll never be able to figure that out. Its times like this I want to push further. I know she's had the same desire, it's just… I'm not ready for that. She isn't either.

When she pulled away slowly, I intake a breath, I've got to cool off my emotions. Hotaru isn't the type to force herself onto people, and I'm really too shy to initiate contact, well, at least I was at first. Now I can be slightly free with my thoughts and feelings, however that wasn't how we started.

Yes laugh it up at the over twenty virgin.

That's merely what happens when you date a Sailor Senshi a few years younger than you. We aren't that far apart in age mind you, but the gap is large enough to raise a few eyebrows. I remember when it all occurred. I was still a girl in my mid teens, about to head into my senior year of high school. Summer vacation was about to end, calling forth a new entry into the school year. Nothing had caused an attack, nothing out of the ordinary, and all was correct with the world. For once we could all actually admit that we were allowed to be normal.

I, of course, found myself rather excited, but the other girls didn't share my enthusiasm. With nothing to fight a few of us grew apart. Haruka and Michiru are the type of people one could call distant, without reason to be involved they pull away. Private by nature, but by no means rude. Setsuna was the direct opposite. Keeping her eyes plastered on everyone and everything. The mage looked frazzled actually, as if something kept her up at night, and although at the time we thought she had lost her mind, I can now safely assure that she was the worried parent she should have been.

Although, part of me wishes that if she knew that she would have told me. A little warning on Hotaru's feelings would have been a nice cushion at the time, but alas, I'm speeding ahead of myself aren't I? Hotaru's presence does that to a parson. She makes you see your life pass before your eyes. Be it out of fear of death or out of love and happy memories, it doesn't matter; one look into her eyes shows you so much if you would just look. Some people call them frightening…

I call them truth.

In those days I was unable to see her eyes, her feelings, her heart, and whatever it was she had been thinking. She was an absolute and utter anonymity, one that intrigued me, one that pulled me, called to me. She curls up into my embrace as we lay on the bed. She's so calming to my nerves. Just the fact she is by my side gives me a peaceful feeling I could never explain. I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel complete.

I just start closing my eyes as she murmurs in her sleep, telling me she loves me, brings a smile to my face. I tell her the same, we still have our innocence, but back then, we were sinners, questioned and hated for our love by the very people who should have loved us most. Our lives hadn't ever been easy, but as I close my eyes I can relive the days that made me fight the hardest battle I ever had to face. It wasn't a monster; it wasn't the end of the world, or the coming of the ice.

This was the fight for my heart, the fight for what I believed. It may not have been Usagi's fairytale or Minako's love novel. You could never equate it into Makoto's pointed desperation, or Rei's ideal of traditional romance. We are nothing like Haruka and Michiru, our love was not that of a scandal. Finally, our love is unlike like that of Setsuna, our past while hard, was not broken. No, our love was far different, and yet…so very much the same. Uncomplicated tasks shrouded in convolution gave us our answer, in a short length of time. Only seven days of complexity that led us into the here and now, a few years later.

Nowadays we call it love of simplicity, however, back then it just wasn't so…

TBC~~~

* * *

Like I said, I don't know what this will turn into…it's not exactly a blind type, but this may pan out to be a hard pairing to do justice when working with. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will likely break up the chapter into two segmented scenes each. One with Hotaru or Ami interaction, and the other with the Senshi/family members/side characters reacting to the environment and situations around them. I think it would make it the easiest way to make a clear and concise story with this pairing since I want to attempt to play with possible character quarks and theories dealing with Hotaru and Ami that I just haven't scene and I want to play with.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this next chapter.

I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Chapter 1: Innocent Question/Worried Mothers.

The summer was drawing to a close as three friends sat around the park on the warm day. The breeze was light, the sun was bright, and in all reality, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The swing sets creaked with the sounds of movement as laughter filled the air. Kids of varying ages made a ruckus during their last days of freedom before the impending doom of a new school year started. The picnic had been wonderful as a teen in middle school sat on a blanket, her violet eyes squinting to see far ahead as the sun got into her eyes. She preferred late evening and early morning rather than day or night.

At her side an older raven girl, one with lavender eyes and the poise of a young woman also gazed in a calm fashion. Her brilliant smile blinding in its own right, Hino Rei wasn't the type of girl who could say she was shy, that was something her two companions shared in common. The person of interest stood only a moment ago to buy bottled water from the stand, leaving Rei alone with Hotaru for a moment.

"It really was a nice day to come out here wasn't it." It was a statement. Rei was an outgoing, beautiful, and pretty smart individual. She had insight, a way to gaze into someone's heart and read them with a subtle understanding. She had taken to Hotaru since her rebirth and made it a point to spend time trying to coax away the inner pain that seemed to plague the Senshi infamous of death and destruction.

"I guess it was." Hotaru wasn't the type to speak a definitive answer most of the time. At least not while in a public setting. She wasn't used to crowds and hated being around other people. Life had treated her poorly, and as a result, besides the other Senshi, she had pushed others away. The memories of her past life had begun withholding her from being able to trust people again. Hotaru just couldn't do it. Even amongst those she fought alongside, some of the Senshi were just too over the top for the fearful girl. "I-I still think it would have been better to stay inside."

"You don't need to stutter around here…it's just us." Rei sighed, pulling the nervous girl closer. "You really need to loosen up." Besides Haruka who acted as a goofy fatherly figure and Michiru, the fun loving yet calm mother, Hotaru wasn't able to get close to many of the Senshi emotionally. Setsuna was someone she considered as her protector…a third very devoted parent. The one of reason and absolute secrecy, she was the one Hotaru ran too when in a sticky situation, and the one she trusted most out of the outer Senshi.

"I know." Hotaru spoke softly; silence being her element of knowledge was also something she feared. Ironically enough, loud places also bothered her greatly. She was a person who liked quiet places as long as she wasn't alone, but hated large groups of people in an overactive environment. Rei was a rather subdued person most of the time. Having a common bond with spirituality was also helpful, although their views of such things became a debated topic when Rei could provoke Hotaru into a conversation of such. "But we're at the park. It's too rowdy." She pressed further into Rei as their third member returned back from the stand, three waters in her hands.

Eyes of cool ice felt remorseful as she locked eyes with Rei for a second gauging the situation. "Still, I agree with you." Ami spoke in her usual soft, wintry tone that left Hotaru in an inward wonder. "This isn't a very relaxing place with all of the screaming." Ami smirked as Rei gave a small glare of annoyance. They were supposed to be helping Hotaru get used to the outside, something Hotaru shunned away with a deep vengeance. "I'm sure Rei was the same way, so I guess she's used to it."

"Ami's right." Rei had been an active if not well disciplined, yet rebellious child. "I was the kind of kid who would have been in the mix too, hell if Usagi and Minako were here they still would be." Ami flinched at one of the names Rei spoke of. She was a sensitive topic for Hotaru. The other name would be alright and almost encouraged to speak of.

"Mom does that a lot." Hotaru nodded. "She's so happy all of the time. I wish I could be like her." Violet eyes sparkled at the mention of one name, only to become conflicted at the sound and thought of another. "Minako needs to protect mom better. She can't be a good queen if she isn't around the right people. I think mom takes after Minako's influence too much. Rei, why doesn't mom follow your example?"

Two sets of eyes, one of lavender and one icy blue looked down at Hotaru in contemplation. Hotaru didn't have a fondness of Minako. She was loud, boisterous, and a very intimidating individual. Being a leader for the Senshi where combat was a concern only made Hotaru see the blond as a drill instructor of sorts. Torn between the facts of knowing her existence shouldn't have happened she was a wary person, and Minako was merely one of her targets of concern. "Minako isn't that bad; she does her job well even if she doesn't look it." Ami explained

Usagi could be just as spastic; however Hotaru had an attachment to Usagi. Often calling Usagi her mother. This blond was unlike Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa. Often, Hotaru just called her mom. At first a few eyebrows were raised due to this occurrence, but Setsuna later explained that Usagi was the one who was there during the actual rebirth itself, causing the effect of viewing Usagi as her actual birth mother. In Hotaru's eyes, Usagi could do no wrong, and her protectiveness went down to the point that she would even face down the other Senshi at a mere vocal threat.

Rei remembered when Hotaru attacked her for bad mouthing Usagi the first time it had happened. Now it didn't matter, what did matter was Hotaru herself. She was in some weird mental aging process. When her mind caught up with her body again her aging pattern would likely even itself out. Still, it left Rei lost for words how fondly Hotaru spoke of the bumbling princess would be queen. "Believe it or not, Usagi doesn't need my guidance, although, when I was your age I had to discover that fact myself. I agree, she should apply herself more in some areas but you can bet she won't."

Ami's cell phone went off, the alarm telling her to be off for class. Cram school was in session and she had to go prepare for the start of school. Saying goodbye to her friends she left Hotaru with Rei, knowing that Hotaru spoke and acted more openly the smaller the group. The look in violet eyes held something Rei hadn't seen before as Hotaru watched the retreating form of the water manipulating Senshi. A frown ghosted Hotaru's lips, as if she was thinking carefully.

"Rei?" The tone was mousy. Hotaru wasn't ever mousy, just very quiet, and this caught the attention of the elder girl immediately.  
"Something wrong Hotaru?" Rei didn't sense anything, but it didn't mean that Hotaru didn't. Both were in tune with spirits however Hotaru was far better.  
"Why does she go?" The question was so innocent it sounded like it should have come from a child.  
"To cram school?" Rei thought aloud. "It's so she can keep up and stay ahead in her classes."  
"No…" Violet eyes held a deeper inquiry. "Why does she leave all the time?"  
"That's just because she has a busy life. She'll always be around." Rei kept her voice upbeat even while confused. "She's one of us after all."  
"I don't want her to just be around." Hotaru shook her head. Something in her heart bewildered her, but she could explain it. "I want her here."

Rei's eyes picked up a look that was all too common. When Chibiusa often left for the future Hotaru had that same face. Rei, acting as a sort of elderly sister found she was in need of a diversion quickly. Anything to get that look of abandonment off of Hotaru's face. Then something hit Rei. Hotaru didn't normally get upset by being left alone. Her mind wandered briefly and the question she heard only barely pulled her from inward thought.

"Is it wrong?" Hotaru was being very generic lately and that worried Rei. This next age expansion had only moved Hotaru two years ahead in age. She shouldn't have needed to play catch up. Sensing the older girl had gotten lost, she revamped her question. "Haruka-papa say's it's not, but a lot of people seem to think it is."

That hit Rei in the face as a person would a fish and she scrambled for an answer. "No." she said too quickly. "No, it's not wrong." Rei shook her head. Hotaru was an impressionable girl, but she was also insecure of what others thought of her. "Some people may not like it, but it's not wrong to uhhh…" Rei wasn't sure how to word things correctly. "Alright look, we are Senshi right?" When Hotaru nodded, Rei continued. "We fight for love and justice but that's only in our eyes. There are right things and wrong things. Everyone has a different view of that. I don't think it's wrong since I'm a firm believer that love is uhh…" Rei was having a hard time with this bombshell.

"So if I like a girl…it's ok…" Hotaru seemed pleased with the response.  
"Who is this girl that's got your attention?" Rei held an amused yet worried voice. First loves were always so confusing.  
"I'm not so sure I should say. She doesn't know and it's best that way." Rei frowned as she heard Hotaru say those words.  
"You know, it's not a bad thing to like her." Rei's eyes held a depth to them, perception beyond her years. "Just tell her how you feel when she comes back."  
"It's not a bad thing." Hotaru agreed. "I just can't." She shrugged. "It wouldn't be right to tell her those things. Plus mom's cat wouldn't be happy."  
"Usagi can deal with Luna." Rei laughed, Hotaru was well and truly afraid of the lectures that cat gave. "If you like a person, you should tell them."  
"Just don't tell anyone." Hotaru sighed out discouraged. "Leave it alone, alright…please?"  
"I'll keep quiet about it, don't worry." Rei couldn't help but smile inwardly as a small blush tinted Hotaru's cheeks. The girl was normally pale.

While outwardly Rei looked calm, inwardly, Rei was thinking heatedly. _'I'll bet she thinks it's wrong because she calls Usagi her mother. Chibiusa is Usagi's daughter in the future so I'll bet anything Hotaru is thinking of Chibiusa as a sibling. It would explain why she made me swear not to talk about it anymore. Poor girl…Chibiusa would be a wonderful match up. If Usagi could only see how cute this is. I wonder if she'll grow out of that line of thought over time or if she'll keep think of Usagi as her mom.'_ She chewed her thumbnail thoughtfully, slightly worried for Hotaru and also overjoyed for the first time love. Of course she would keep the matter hushed, but a part of her also wished Hotaru would speak more openly about it. It never occurred to Rei that Hotaru could have found another person of interest.

* * *

Someone else knew. She knew the truth, the realities behind Hotaru's blush and she sighed as she drank another coffee while watching her staff. Time and space, past, present, and future…these were what Setsuna saw, but, she could not fully control. Furthermore, actions of others were not something she could manipulate. Part of her wanted to hit Rei for being so dense, but then she remembered that even lapses of basic logic were part of the grand scheme. Nothing was merely an accident, and inwardly she sighed, drinking her caffeine intake. She hadn't slept well in weeks, and she just knew, that no matter what fate showed her about soundly sleeping, it was lying through its visions. She was unsure of how much more of this sleeplessness she could take.

"If you don't go to bed you'll fall flat onto the table." Michiru felt badly for Setsuna as of late. The woman was running herself ragged for reasons she wouldn't speak of. "What could be so important that you need to torture yourself with that staff anyway?" Michiru idly spoke pulling her own cup of tea to her lips, savoring the taste. She was a beautiful woman, and she was very enticing, her gracefulness something many envied, free spirited in her actions. She would never let fate plague her in such a way, although she had admitted to falling victim to its plans before. she just never allowed it free rein over her life.

"It sounds stupid when I think it." Setsuna lamented, trying to convey her worries. "Our little girl isn't so little anymore. I can't protect her from this."  
"I could have told you that." Michiru smiled softly. Setsuna was the one who had been the most devoted and capable parent for Hotaru.  
"I can just see this not going well and for some reason this stupid staff is being dysfunctional." If there was one pet peeve Setsuna had, it was fate in general.  
"If it's not going to tell you anything, leave it alone." The sing song voice Michiru carried was careless. it did no good to wallow in worry. "You can't force it to do what it won't want to do."

"It won't end well." Setsuna was probably the only Senshi who really understood Hotaru on a deeply emotional level. She knew what it was like to be shunned and hated. She knew how to point a finger while also being blamed for anything and everything. It was a hard life. "She isn't a normal little girl Michiru. You had your childhood. She didn't, she never has and she never will." Guilt…that was what could be seen in Setsuna's eyes. The mage was a gentle but deadly opponent and Hotaru was much the same.

"You can't protect her forever." While for most people that would have been a comfort, Setsuna only scowled in deep distaste. She wasn't about to admit that Michiru was right, but the woman was the Senshi of the sea for one clear reason. She could calm raging emotions, or cause an equal upstart quite well. "Hotaru doesn't know any better. She doesn't understand normal children and looking back, I don't think I would have either."

"I don't care." Setsuna almost broke her mug as she smashed it on the table whispering heatedly. "Don't you see? It's our fault for everything. First we try to murder her, then out of Usagi feeling badly and an entire escapade I'd rather not relive we find ourselves raising her. Michiru, has it ever occurred that her life is a sham? That she won't ever be normal for just a few years? All of you, hell even me back on the moon long ago…we had a childhood. She's never even had that. Ten years, twenty…it's all just a short span. A blink of an eye…but she doesn't even get that Michiru. How could we have expected her to live any sort of happy life when she barely gets to live at all?"

"Oh Sets..." To say Michiru was conflicted with those words was an understatement. Michiru thought carefully, seeing Setsuna a frazzled ball of nerves never was an easy sight. It happened so rarely that it was always unsettling. "Honey, don't do this." Michiru answered standing from her chair and pulling Setsuna into an awkward hug, the eldest Senshi too tired, too stressed to move, finally letting tears slip down her cheeks. "She'll be alright. There isn't anything we can do but watch her grow up. It happens to everyone. The inner Senshi had to grow up too, perhaps not in age, but they were forced into adulthood when they found out they were Senshi. Hotaru is just forced into a literal sense of the term. It's not anyone's fault."

"It may not be…" Setsuna let out a shuttering breath as Haruka entered the room, watching from the door. "But even so, I can't help but blame myself." The tall blond looked at the two women in awe. Michiru and Setsuna were Haruka's entire life, and their romantic interactions went without saying. As of late though she could tell the two women were having emotional issues. Often she walked into more and more situations like this and she sighed.

"Alright." The husky feminine voice pulled the women from their reverie. "Enough with the water works for now." She answered prompting Setsuna to stand up. She used the end of her shirt sleeve to dry the tears that still ran like a river from the pained crimson orbs. "Crying doesn't suit a face like yours Setsuna." Haruka wasn't exactly the princely figure, but the boyish charm of imperfection left an impression many could easily find attraction in. "What makes a woman like you cry like that, I've no idea, but I like it better when I can't read you. At least then I know you're alright."

Setsuna was they type of person that never fell apart easily. A stony mask of indifference was normally favored over any emotion at all. The easiest way to understand Setsuna was rather simple. If she looked on in a quiet understanding, or subtle emotions graced her features then she was more or less going to be alright. If she was overtly any singular emotion it wasn't ever a good thing. Overt positive and it was easily equated into a forced mask about to break, too many negative emotions meant the mask had already broken and Setsuna was also broken as a result. The tall woman didn't speak, the verge of tears still there.

Then Haruka turned to Michiru. She was used to the shorter, far more emotionally open lover crying all the time, but lately she had to be the strong one. It drove Haruka nuts when Michiru played the role of a hero. She was a strong woman, that was quite the given fact, but it wasn't easy seeing the woman who often was the crier to act like the pillar of strength. "Michiru…Stop." That voice was used on so many occasions. Final battles, somber moments of unknown, Michiru knew that voice all too well.

It shattered her strength.

The tears started then as Haruka felt both women cling to her in an embrace. Rolling her eyes she didn't attempt to stop it. Whatever had them so distraught was likely the cause of the rather odd role reversal and Haruka knew there wasn't much she could likely do anyway. That was why she just stood there motionless; not speaking a word, not trying to analyze what was going on. Knowing her luck, it wouldn't do a bit of good anyway.

TBC~~~~

* * *

Well what do you think? Please leave a review.

I was thinking about Hotaru a lot, and I think she would react to some of the Senshi differently that what most portray, and I hope to give light to that in the fiction. The mom thing derives from the fact that when you first see Hotaru as a baby after her rebirth, Usagi is the one holding her, and they say babies always can sense their mother in the womb and baby animals, well some anyway, think the first thing they see is their mother. I kind of took that into a literal sense for Hotaru since it made sense in my mind.

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, now that I had the opening the way I hoped I could get it to work, let's see some interaction between our intended pairing AmixHotaru…

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blush and Bashful.

Studying, what a lonesome hobby. One could slave away at cram school all they wanted only to find it simply didn't do much else but fill a void. Keeping busy was what Ami was known for, and while she may not have been the most popular student in all of the school, she could stand among the highest in the class rather easily. Sure it may not have been exciting as chasing boys around or terrorizing her mother with silly teenage antics; however it had worked to make her busy if nothing else.

She simply hadn't the time to feel sorry for herself. She was a driven young woman with high goals and very difficult to attain aspirations. To be a woman worth her salt in a male dominated environment wasn't an easy task. She couldn't afford to shrug off her assignments for sheer laziness. Surely that didn't make her into a cold, unemotional individual. She had dreams, wants, and desires too. She was a teenage girl after all. It was common to get that pang of insecurity, those needs to suppress feminine baser urges. She's wasn't in denial, she just had better things to do, that's all.

What was wrong about admitting defeat every now and then? She was only human after all…

At least, she was merely a human where most people were concerned. She was a Senshi first and foremost, that one thing always rang true in her mind. All of the girls had learned some sort of way to cope with stress. The weight of a Senshi was often difficult and their best way to cope was to return back to the basic lives they knew. For some like Usagi, that life was your basic high school girl who seemed to flunk every test she could manage. For Minako, it was living as the most popular girl she could be, and, for Ami…it was studying.

Well normally anyway.

Today was different. She felt that pang again. That loneliness that came around infrequently, but when it did, it pained her so. Everyone had somebody to run too including Ami herself. The others would have tried to help and that was the entire problem. She didn't want pity, she didn't seek help. All she wanted was someone by her side. She didn't need a full blown romance, sure it would have been nice, but all she truly felt she needed was a companion. She was tired of being alone on cold night, pained about not having someone who placed her just a peg higher than the rest.

Usagi would always come first for all of them, but was it too much to ask for someone to give her second place. She didn't mind who, she just wanted someone, anyone, to make her feel emotionally attached. Not really loved, just…needed. Well and truly needed for herself and not her other obligations. Usagi needed her, but Usagi needed everyone, so that clearly didn't count.

Slamming down her text book she walked into the kitchen for a drink of water. She just hadn't been able to concentrate and was growing more and more agitated at even the most basic of equations. Everyone outside of her small obscure social circle pegged her as the brainy kid without a life. Those within her circle depended on her to be as knowledgeable as possible. She bore the heavy weight of wanting to be a normal girl, along with accepting what most viewed her as. It wasn't easy.

Her cranky attitude hadn't gone unnoticed and as she less than pleasantly dropped the cup she had used into the kitchen sink, her mother raised an eyebrow from the doorway. "What's wrong this time?" Saeko had expected teenage angst, but she never imaged it to be so bad. Ami was a shy and well mannered girl, only getting into trouble on very rare occasions. Over the past month however, a particular level of testiness that wasn't ever actually aimed at anyone started to make itself known.

"Nothing." The tone was sleepy, as if Ami had been up all night, a plausible situation on any given day. "Just tired." The inflection also carried nervous tension. She went into the fridge, getting the grapes out to snack on absentmindedly. She sat at the table slowly, her body sagging with her worries. Clearly she wasn't only tired.

"Try again." Saeko looked on in the stressed features of her daughter. "It isn't only that."

"Yes it is." Ami shot back, unwilling to speak about it. "Something's been on my mind and I can't concentrate. That's all; I'm just tired so you don't have to worry." She didn't speak about what that worry was. It wasn't like she could explain it, and even if she could, it wasn't an easy topic to talk about.

"I don't believe that for a second." Saeko replay was incredulous but she allowed Ami her space. "I may not have all of the answers but…if you want to talk about it, let me know." Saeko shrugged walking back into the living room. She was never a pushy parent. She and Ami had their own lives to lead and she hadn't always been the easiest person to confide in. Still she was a mother and couldn't help but to have inward reservations about whatever it was troubling her daughter.

Ami was a girl different from the rest and Saeko couldn't help but try to piece together a mental puzzle of every little quark. Still she came up short. After about an hour Ami walked past the living room, stating she was going for a walk. Saeko didn't have the heart to retort and had just let her go. Whatever the issue was, Saeko apparently had no place being involved. If she tried to stick her nose into it, she likely would only cause more of a problem. It wasn't her problem to face and it wasn't her place to get involved, at least not at the moment.

* * *

Ami walked down the pathway to the park, her mind playing the hardships of her life over and over. It wasn't that she felt badly, it was more like she wanted to replay in her mind what had gone wrong, why she had gone wrong. There were answers she had and not all of them were definitive, however they did point her into the right direction of her issues. Jealousy was a monster Ami hadn't felt in a long time. She wasn't the type to feel angry about her life, but as she grew older she missed the feeling of being important.

Yes, she was a Sailor Senshi. She had value there, but what about just as she was? Who would love her down the line, she would have to live a long life alone and it wasn't a pleasant thought to think about. Then she thought of the other Sailor Senshi and one of the talks they had shared in their younger years. The inner Senshi were a very closely knit group, and rightfully so. They would never let each other be alone in the world no matter what it meant. Rei and Minako had already come to terms with what that could mean and held a relationship without strings attached. Close enough to fill the void and open enough for freedom that both of them needed.

It was then Ami saw her. The look on the girl's face pulled her out of her reverie. Hotaru was behind a building, clasping her ankle, a purple light emitting from the shadows, that girl had probably hurt herself. Ami wasted no time quickly going over to the girl. She was sitting on the side, so frail, so lost that apart of Ami felt badly, another part knew better than to pity one of her own. "You're off alone again?" The question was light but Hotaru didn't respond, instead just nodding and remaining as always.

"Did you get hurt?" That question elicited violet eyes of concern. Eyes far too wise beyond their age started glaring into Ami, boring for answers of their own. "I mean I just see you sitting here…then the purple light came. I saw it from the street. I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I fell on the glass over in the corner." Hotaru's eyes conveyed she was telling the truth. "It wasn't bad, just a small cut on my ankle, knee, and thumb from when I tried to stand. I wanted to keep it from getting infected and that was the only way unless I wanted to bleed all the way home." Her voice was soft, but in matters of being a Senshi she always gave full reports. Ami was older than her, and a Senshi she respected highly. It only made sense to speak as she would to a superior in this type of situation.

Ami nodded, that would make sense. Even if Senshi did heal quickly, it didn't mean they weren't prone to infection or illness. Besides the fact that Hotaru would have drawn attention to herself if she had walked home hurt this catch was a twenty-two and Hotaru had opted for the easier, likely less problematic method. "You sneak off a lot don't you?" Another shy question for an even shyer answer.

"I do." Hotaru spoke the affirmative. "However it isn't like it goes on without someone knowing." When Hotaru received a confused look she smiled softly and pointed to her communicator. "Remember who we are after all."

"Setsuna always looks after you, doesn't she Hotaru." It brought a smile onto Ami's face. Thankfully someone was looking out for the youngest of the Senshi. "Why do you go off on your own anyway? You know, you don't have to be alone." The soft chuckle was rueful, almost sad. Hotaru looked head on, not at Ami and not at her surroundings. She just blankly gazed.

"You do not have to be alone." Hotaru answered numbly. "I know how to be a lone, and even now that I have all of you, it's just how I live. It's ok to be alone if that's all you know." Ami felt a pang of guilt over that. The smallest Senshi looked to be hurting even through the smile, and yet it was the look Ami gave that got her a small giggle in response. "Don't look like that." She was still so soft spoken, even in her most boisterous of times; she was a calm, collected person.

"I'm sorry." This was hard to accept for the others within the Senshi team, but Hotaru seemed to regress further if anyone tried to push her. It was a painful sight and one many refused to accept. "Why though? You don't have to be and yet you choose to be." That was what Ami never understood. Hotaru never spoke that thought out fully. Half answers were one thing, but never fully. "Can you tell me that? Honestly?"

"I'm the Senshi of death and destruction." She answered the default, the one thing people feared of her. "Yet I am also rebirth. I know you all don't like it, but I don't mind solitude. As a baby and slowly as I grew up each incarnation passed on memories into my mind. Part of me will always be a person without a cause. My birth here was not planned, and even if mom saved me, I am still the same condemned Senshi of the past. My future is happy now, but that doesn't change me or what I am."

"I suppose not." Ami knew that part would remain true for all of the Senshi. Some parts of them were a second nature that the really couldn't escape. It didn't make it bad. It was just their way, and Hotaru seemed to like being alone, more so than most. "I'm just astounded that you're willing to live such a life."

"That is only because you are unwilling." Hotaru was still in her mode of speaking as the wise Senshi she could be, and it showed. "You are not happy with being alone and refuse to accept that fate. Unlike myself, you desire more than what you've been gifted. Meanwhile I am happy to be accepted as a living being without reprimand of my origin. It is something I don't think any of you fully understand. A lonely life is still a gift because you can always change later. To have no life is to have no chance."

"You've never had one before." Ami sighed in recognition of that simple fact; it made a lot of sense. If this was Hotaru's first time ever actually being accepted, being welcomed among them, it was also all she felt she needed at the moment. Change could happen later if she wished, but right now the girl enjoyed the simple gift of life. "I guess we all took that for granted…why didn't we see it before?"

"Likely because none of you ever felt hunted down. You were always accepted, even Setsuna-mama, who also has a very dark past, has always more or less, been accepted. This is my first time; you fail to understand that while my star seed has been stolen and I had been attacked by Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, even when I allowed myself to die…mom saved me…mom will always save us, love and care for us. I'm happy with just that, I've never had this and it's a new feeling." Hotaru looked at the ground, a pebble finding a sudden interest when she noticed Ami's intensely studying her.

"I can see that." A deeper question played in Ami's mind. If Hotaru only now had been treated with a loving heart, by people who could teach her what it meant to be accepted and love, it clicked so easily as too why Hotaru wasn't taking to some of the Senshi. Namely, Minako for her overly hyped up attitude. Still, there had been times when Makoto and Rei had gotten overzealous and had caused Hotaru to go on the offensive or cower in fear. The thing that boggled Ami though… "Why haven't you ever been afraid of me?"

The tinge on Hotaru's cheeks spoke volumes; however the look in her eyes betrayed the image of the blush. "I-I've never had a reason." The question had been directed at her, and it was clear the conversation wasn't just aimed at Hotaru in regards to her Senshi tasks. She couldn't place up an emotionless wall when she was targeted as normal person. "You've never given me a reason to be afraid." She knew how to be Sailor Saturn, but she didn't know how to be a normal girl.

Not that most of the Senshi new anything of actual normality, but most of them knew a life before being a Senshi. Hotaru did too, but it was as a frail, sickly child who had been poorly treated by her peers and hated for her inexplicable light. Ami knew that there was something else, but she didn't press, she didn't know if the blush was out of embarrassment, or out of being targeted. The girl could find herself stuttering at the easiest of questions and Ami knew all too well what that was like.

Neither one of them talked further, instead opting to sit quietly. Ami had her own musing she had needed to think about, Hotaru hadn't moved meaning that she seemingly had liked the quiet companionship. Every now and then they would glance at each other, the small tinged hue of pink painted cheeks that would otherwise find themselves a porcelain hue. On occasion, they would smile softly, or make a quick comment about a bird in the grass, or a bug that was near them. The roughness of the asphalt and the hard brick used as a brace were the only thing giving them the privacy from the busy street.

The quiet was all they needed; the companionship was as silent as the dawning of the dark day they had once fought to thwart. Even so, it wasn't treacherous; rather, it was welcomed and unspoken protection from the things that ailed them. Hotaru's toleration and Ami's contemplation were the only things that the air around them spoke of.

It was that day, a day of undefined answers that left Ami in bewilderment. It was that day that if she looked back held all of the answers within the little pinks hues that their cheeks spoke of. Ami's shy blush and Hotaru's bashful demeanor answered more than words ever could.

The look was one in the same, and yet, the action and meaning of each were totally and completely different.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please leave a review. I hope you are all liking the pairing concept. I'm trying to do this justice the best I can, but i must admit, it is a little hard.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please enjoy the next chapter. I know it kinda goes slow, but I hope you all like it anyway. I had a theory for Hotaru, so I put it in here... please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wrong

Hotaru walked home from school, her hand concealing a scratch on her arm tears in her eyes. It was always like this, the judgmental eyes from everyone around her would have broken any girl her age. To have parents who were women, and in a relationship together made things difficult on any normal girl. If you factored in just who Hotaru was…it added more fuel to the fire. Quietly she made her way up the front steps and into her home, locking the door behind her as she sat on the sofa.

Setsuna didn't need to ask, Hotaru didn't need to tell, but that was likely why they had become so close. Setsuna already knew what she had to know, and thus, wasn't going to be surprised by anything. She didn't need to push for answers because most of the time, if they pertained to anything important, she already had them. If she didn't have the particular answer, she was observant and subtle enough that she had no menacing qualities about her.

When in regards to Hotaru, that was the key. The girl didn't want to speak about things. She was a girl you either knew, or you didn't…very few came halfway. For some like Michiru, Rei, and Ami, it was fairly easy to get the girl to talk, however important matters were overlooked and easily forgotten. Others, such as Haruka, Minako, and Makoto found that it was a failed endeavor to push the girl at all.

The only two people Hotaru trusted without a shadow of a doubt had to be the two people most valuable for her. Setsuna and Usagi were the only ones able to have access to every topic, every thought the girl had within her. Usagi would not judge, and Setsuna was already aware of the darker side within the girl. Tea had been placed out in its usual fashion, a few ginger snaps while not something Hotaru ate often, had been placed onto small plate knowingly. The interesting thing was, it wasn't the time gate that provided the knowledge.

"You'll do no good for anyone if you keep allowing yourself to get bullied around." No need for small talk. Setsuna rarely toyed with such a thing with Hotaru involved. "You can't keep pretending that you aren't what you are either." She answered pulling out a first aid kit. The scratch was light, the damage minimal, however, Hotaru could have healed it within a moment if she had wanted. "You aren't a normal human, you need to regenerate yourself."

"No." The reply, as per normal was soft but eerily firm. Hotaru could allow deeper sides of her life come forth around Setsuna, and this aspect was one that had been left strictly between the two of them. "I'm tired of this, why can't I heal…like you guys can. I just wish I knew."

"We all have problems Hotaru. All of us have a weakness that keeps us from being perfectly immortal, and yours is the fact that you need to heal yourself. Unlike that of human flesh your skin isn't equipped to do that, you must use your powers if you get hurt at all. The reasons you were so frail, so sickly, even when you had such powerful abilities in your body was because you were unable to use them." The bandage was merely for show, it wouldn't do any good.

"When will the others discover their Senshi problems?" Hotaru was tired of hiding facts, but she didn't want to be seen as a weak person either.  
"After Usagi ascends the throne. You and I…we are still what we were from way back when." Setsuna sighed softly. It really was rather hard on Hotaru.  
"Don't you hate it thought?" Taking her hand she placed it over her bandage. "Being what we are I mean…"  
"I know what you mean, and no, I cannot say I hate it, although the years have taught me to accept it." Setsuna stood and went back to her seat.  
"I don't think you should have too…not yet." Hotaru's voice was so much darker when she using her powers. It was just one side of using bad powers for good reasons.

"Perhaps not." That earned a shrug. "However, you and I are different than the others. We will always be apart from them somehow. It's just something you start not to mind after so long. We are the condemned, and that's why we have our tasks. I cannot die fully without fate causing it, and you; you will never know the real meaning of being a fully mortal girl. The others will have their problems too. It's just one more way we unify together, and also, another way we learn to hate."

"It sounds so wrong when you say that." Hotaru answered her voice fully back to normal.  
"Perhaps it is, but then again, sometimes its wrong things that drive the need to make things right." Cryptic as always, that was Setsuna's game and she played it well.  
"And the right things that we prove wrong accidentally without the course of fate involved…" Hotaru was still so hard to read when she spoke truth.

The knock came at the door, sounding the arrival of Ami, coming to help Hotaru with her homework no doubt. The girl had been having issues in a few of her classes, and while Setsuna would have been fully capable to help, this wasn't a matter she should be interfering in. Fate and basic logic denoted it would be better this way, and today, of all days would be a factor. Although, truth be told, Setsuna wasn't sure why. Ami and Hotaru greeted each other, and went up into her room where they wouldn't be disturbed by random sounds of dinner or other distractions.

"So you have a test soon, correct?" Ami was thumbing through the math book, trying to figure out what Hotaru had to be doing.  
"Yeah." It was a simple, but fairly contented answer considering the fact Hotaru hated school work. "Stupid book is full of useless stuff."  
"True, however you need to keep in mind that even if you won't use most of the stuff, you can't just ignore it…Long division and multiples?" Ami noted.  
"Among other crap." Hotaru rarely said any form of curse at all, and the admission of such a thing produced a chuckle from Ami.

"Everyone should learn math like this to help with critical thinking." Ami explained. "Although, you don't really need to know most of the stuff to survive in daily life, it does help immensely if you do. Multiplication for example…you don't have to know it by heart, Usagi and Minako don't know any of them besides the obvious ones. If they did though it would make their lives a whole lot easier."

Ami leaned over the desk, her left hand resting on the polished wood. Her hands were dainty, her nails short, yet well taken care of. Some pencil ink on the side of her pinky noted just how much writing she had done that day. A small line of blue pen at her knuckle was a large contrast and it caught Hotaru's attention, along with…"How did you get that cut?"

"Hmm?" Ami looked down; Hotaru had been talking about the paper cut alongside one of her nails. "Oh that…You can blame my science book." She only looked on in confusion as Hotaru apprehended her hand, studying it carefully. Taking one of her fingers and caressing the little red line she healed it instantaneously. "Thank you."

Hotaru shook her head. "No. It's my job." She sighed looking back at her math book. It was easy to be cynical about her life and the problems it seemed to throw at her. That was why she tried hard to provide herself with some sort of positive reasoning for everything. If she could get rid of wounds she would be happy to do so. She wished to will away the pains people felt while alive, as if to make up for all of the crimes she committed. "We are Senshi…right?"

"That is true." Ami took a seat at the end of Hotaru's bed. The girl had to be going someplace with that line of thought. "But we are more than that too."  
"We protect mom." Hotaru nodded. "I know what we are, but…" She sighed. "Do we know who we are?" It seemed an innocent question.  
"I've wonder about that too…" Ami nodded. "However I finally gave up after I realized I am what I am, and who I am is part of that."  
"The memories, have you had any recently?" That question seemed hopeful.

"Sometimes, but nothing adds up. They don't tell me anything if that's what you're asking..."Ami didn't have a good way to explain her dreams.  
"Good." Hotaru nodded. She had wanted to hear that at least. "Some of them are wrong. The visions…they…tell lies sometimes."  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Ami knew Hotaru was gaining her memories back at a rapid pace and took it as a warning more than anything else.

Hotaru returned to her math book then, occasionally asking questions but mainly doing it on her own. Ami was also completing her work. They were both driven girls, and Hotaru was rather smart despite her outward attitude. After their work was done, Ami looked over Hotaru's work, making sure to point out better methods or key flaws. Afterwords they sat around chatting like they normally did. One of Ami's text books had caught Hotaru's eye, and that was their current debate.

"Things don't work like that." Hotaru frowned at the book. "A body doesn't function under those conditions. If that were true, you'd be long gone."  
"What makes you so knowledgeable about the periodic table?" Ami wondered aloud, their conversation was getting rather off the wall.  
"It has nothing to do with science." Hotaru said. "You're basically a precipitation Senshi. Not only ice, not only water."  
"I'm not sure where you're going with this…" Their topic was Senshi and elemental properties. Both of them had varying vantage points on the matter.

"You are a water manipulator more than you are anything else. Michiru-mama cannot do the things you can." She took one of Ami's hands into her own. "Furthermore, you are unable to do the things she can." Her purple light was shining within her hand. The power was cold, lifeless, although it carried healing properties. "Your hands are warm. I am not a warm being like you. Ice is not your place, manipulation is. You can control it, if you really wanted. Our powers are more fluid than they look." She heated her power, but it caused a slight pain and Ami pulled away.

"What was that?" She hadn't seen such energy emit from Hotaru before. The pain had gone away as soon as she ended contact; Hotaru had been proving a point more than anything.

"The healing energy." The answer was clean cut. "It is what it is. Our auras are energy at their most basic forms. There are positives and negatives to both, and you, as a Senshi have the power to work with it. Like your bubbles…you can freeze them, right?"

"Yes." That seemed rather obvious, Ami didn't think she should have had to answer.  
"Have you ever tried to heat them into an overt boiling point?" Hotaru had brought up something that really did raise questions.  
"No, I never have. I guess I never thought I'd need to before." The admittance caused her to blush. She hadn't thought to do that. "It's getting late you know."  
"I know."Hotaru walked Ami to the door.

When the taller girl hugged her in farewell it was all Hotaru could do not too faint. Things like that just didn't happen. People weren't nice to her like that, not like Ami and not like Rei. Both of them were very hands on, often giving her hugs, and showing subtle, sisterly affection…however, when Ami did it, she didn't feel sisterly. She felt…Hotaru shook her head of such things. It didn't matter. They were Senshi. That was all that counted.

She sighed walking up the stairs to take a shower before bed. It wouldn't due to keep on thinking along those lines. She had a job, Senshi morals came before all else. Her mom needed her for protection. Her fellow Senshi needed someone able to clean up a possibly failed future, heal wounds, and be the quiet and deadly Senshi. Setsuna-mama needed her for solace, someone who shared a plight…she didn't have time for such wishes. It wasn't right to be so selfish…and yet, that's what Hotaru wanted more than anything.

She wanted to be the Senshi who lived in the wrong, if only so that her life felt right… "God do I hate paradoxes." She whispered as she entered the shower. "These things are so confusing. I don't know how Setsuna-mama deals with it so easily."

TBC~~~

* * *

Please read and review. This is such a hard pairing to do…Ami's so shy and Hotaru…well, Hotaru is Hotaru…it's hard to keep them into character…this may be the hardest pairing I've done yet…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mangled Proverb

"And you think she misses Chibiusa?" Usagi and a few others were at the crown talking about the topic of Hotaru. She appeared to be down lightly.  
"It seems so." Rei took a sip of her soda. "Although don't quote me on this, I just think she's missing someone more her own age to hang out with."  
"We are at that weird age gap." Minako nodded it made sense. "I mean, what middle school girl like her usually hangs around with high school girls like us?"  
"That's just it." Rei explained. "It doesn't normally happen, and Chibiusa was really the only girl Hotaru's age that was one of us."

"Age doesn't matter anymore." This was Ami; her voice of silken winter laced with confused strain. "She can keep up with me on a logical level. She isn't at all near Chibiusa's level. Not anymore. The girl has grown up, and while I do agree that it may look weird, we can say the same for ourselves and the outer Senshi. I think her problem lies deeper than simply feeling left out and alone. She's so much more mature than any of us in her own ways."

"I'll find out from her later. Setsuna asked me to talk with her, so whatever seems to be bugging her I'll hopefully find out." Usagi looked out the window with a deject frown, unable to keep a particular worry from her mind. "What if her powers are upsetting her? I mean, I know it isn't exactly easy on any of us. I just worry if it's becoming a problem for her."

"That's the furthest thing from the truth." Minako couldn't help but feel as if that thought had been misplaced. "You're the entire world to her."  
"Not only that, but even if it was her powers, Setsuna would have targeted that instantly." Rei added.  
"That is a point." Usagi could agree with that much. "But, that doesn't mean she can tell us about it even if it is her powers."  
"You mean due to her attachment and lack of free will where fate won't allow her to act?" Minako had always wondered how extreme the rules for fate were.  
"Yes that's exactly what I mean." Usagi replied somberly while idly toying with a strand of her hair.

"I don't think it has anything to do directly with her powers." Ami fiddled with a page in her book, closed it and sighed. Idly she tapped the cover with a well manicured nail as she spoke. "While it is true that she's younger than us as far as a human age, the thing is that mentally she could surpass most of us. Perhaps not in the real life situations cognitive from the outside perspectives…but, as a Senshi she seems to not only know her role, she's knows how ours work as well, possibly more so than we know ourselves. In the end of it all, that's what counts most."

"You think it's something else entirely…" Thinking about what Ami said the group became quiet. "So what is it then?" Rei was the first to speak.  
"I don't know." Ami sighed, eyes focused on the table. "She seems tired of something…stressed…highly philosophical…lost or perhaps depressed?"  
"Sounds like love." Minako's reply earned her a few odd looks and she just shrugged. "She is a girl after all, she's entitled to have feelings like that too."  
"Yeah, but Hotaru seems too withdrawn for that." Usagi constantly worried for the smallest Senshi. "She pulls away too much for love."

"I agree." Rei turned to Minako. "Love is pretty far fetched for her. She can't connect with anyone, and I've never seen her become sociable with anybody from her school." She took a drink of lemon water, unsure of why Ami seemed out of it and directed a question at her. "Ami, you don't suppose we've done anything wrong, have we?"

"I'm not sure…I don't think we have." Ami sighed. "I think it's because she is so smart. She would never really fit in at her school."  
"I don't think her intelligence is causing the issue." Usagi sighed. "More like it's because she's hard to approach."  
"True, lord knows that caused me a lot of problems at her age." Makoto flicked her bottle cap across the table at Rei.  
"Yeah, but you were intimidating, Hotaru is just shy." Rei flung the bottle cap back, playing around a bit.  
"Don't matter." Makoto laughed. "She's still hard to talk too. Face it, that kid has 'screw off' plaster across her forehead at any given time."  
"I don't think it's quite that bad." Ami added in again while she gave Makoto an admonishing look.

"I still say it's a first love." Minako shook her head. "Look for the zebra where the hoof beats the horse."  
"I think you meant, if you hear hoof beats, look for a horse, not a zebra." Rei corrected but she wasn't really paying full attention to the conversation, she was watching Ami.  
"I like mine better." Minako smiled self-importantly as Ami gazed down at a nearby menu.

"Rei's was the right one though. Simply put, it means look for common things first before you look for the uncommon things. Actually, it's an old medical proverb." Ami answered before standing, putting the menu down and grabbing her purse. "Anyway, I have things I need to do so I'm going to head out for now. See you tomorrow."

The rest of the table rested their eyes on Ami's retreat thinking nothing overly bad of it. Sometimes she got like that if she forgot to study, or if she had chores to be doing. Either way, she hadn't gone off running in avoidance or acting panicked, so she clearly wasn't highly upset. After they all were sure they were alright with how she left, decided not to trail her, instead they went about their normal table banter and silly antics.

Ami looked at her hands, remembering the conversation from yesterday. Hotaru really was an intelligent girl. If she applied herself she could easily stay on par with any of the Sailor Senshi. She was nice enough, and had a pretty smile, when she allowed it to show anyway. She was just too shy and Ami knew all about how that could affect a person's social life. The facts were made even clearer when one thought about how smart Hotaru was. She couldn't talk about pop idols or anything that most girls were into. Hotaru's passion was the nature of her form.

That was something that many people were unable to know about, let alone keep up a normal conversation about such a topic. Most of the Senshi were smart, but they couldn't completely break down a Senshi's powers into components like Hotaru could. It didn't help either when you took into account that anyone who seemingly liked Hotaru for her powers and abilities thought her to be some evil, demonic being, something she was so far from. Ami felt sorry for her. It must be so hard to live that sort of life. She walked down the road to her home where she walked into the kitchen and sat down, her mother following in soon after.

"Have a fight with your friends or something?" Saeko asked offhandedly it seemed like a logical thing for a girl to have problems with.  
"No." The one word response only caused the raise of an eyebrow.  
"Well, something's wrong, and before you tell me it's nothing, I know it is. You've been like this too long for it to simply be nothing." Saeko replied.  
"I'm not fighting with her…I'm…just thinking, that's all." Ami's quiet response prompted her to stand, walking to her room.

Saeko sighed, following her daughter. The girl sat at her desk, seemingly lost within a book, although, that was a ruse and nothing more. Ami didn't want to be bothered but there was only so much of this that Saeko could take, she had reached her limit long ago. "You know…" She started slowly, walking to the dresser where many photos sat of Ami's friends, looking at each one, noticing that the only ones that looked like boys hadn't been around in quite some time. "Life is a lot like math. There are just some things that add up over time, and when they do, it's time to just admit the truth."

Ami nodded noncommittally as she continued to look at the book in front of her. "I guess." Her words were spoken without much inflection, without much care. She turned the page slowly, but couldn't really concentrate. "Then again, even if life is like math, you can't compare the two."

"Oh yes you can." Saeko's rueful smile was barely hidden in her voice, her own wisdom peaking out. "It's very easy, especially when you're a mother like I am." She walked slowly over to the bookcase looking at the different books that had been bought over the years. The music player found home to melodies from all sorts of different vocalists. "You know, math where you're concerned is rather easy to figure out. You don't have any male friends, your books and music contain authors and content of a more…alternative lifestyle, and on top of that, Taiki, the last person you happened to show any interest in was quite feminine for a man…almost too feminine."

"Just what are you trying to imply here?" Ami bit out, although she already knew the answer.  
"Is it Makoto?" Saeko started as Ami sat flabbergasted. "I always thought you and her seemed closer than-"  
"MOTHER!" Ami really hadn't wanted to talk about it. "Makoto and I aren't…like…that." She fidgeted in her seat. It was a very uncomfortable topic.  
"It's alright you know." Saeko spoke generically and carefully. "I'm not going to think less of you. I just wanted to know for sure."  
"And if I was?" This was how they dealt with things. Ami spoke with guarded emotions during times like this.  
Saeko spoke what she needed too, but both of them were always uncomfortable with it. "Then I can't change that, nor is it logical to think otherwise."  
"That's not what I'm asking and you know it." Slowly, one or the other would push for information.  
"I don't know what you want me to say." Saeko paused. "I can't say I disapprove, but, honestly I'm not quite sure I'm comfortable about it either."  
"Then what are you?" Ami asked as she turned back to her book slightly aggravated.

"I'm neutral more than anything." Saeko explained. "I've always suspected, but I never knew for sure, so I felt like I needed to know." She walked to the doorway and paused. "I may not be the best person in the world, I know I'm not a saint…but…you can talk to me about…" Saeko suffered an awkward moment. Now that she had an answer she wanted to be careful about how she spoke. "Look, just know that I'm here, even if I don't know what I'm doing about it, don't shut me out either. You're my daughter and I'll always love you, even if I don't know how to cope with things right away."

Ami nodded, but didn't do much else. Saeko left her alone and went into the kitchen. She hadn't gotten the full answer she wanted. Surely it was obvious that Ami liked girls, but she had just assumed the girl was in a closeted relationship with Makoto, or, perhaps Rei. It seemed logical seeing how protective they were of her. Ami also spent a lot of time with Haruka and Michiru, and that left her with a confusing thought process. While it was a given the two of them were a lesbian couple she wasn't sure about the third woman.

Saeko shivered as she thought about Setsuna. The woman was still fairly young, but still too old to be dating high school girl. In a few more years, yeah Saeko could see it, but not now. Hotaru she dismissed almost instantly for the reverse, yet same, reason. Ami was too old for her, and although they seemed fast friends, they were both too soft spoken. In a few years that could change, but now it just didn't seem logical. Saeko shook her head. That just didn't make sense. Her mind wandered to the blonds. Usagi was romantic with Mamoru, the only man of the group. Ami was close to both of them, but not overly so, and then Minako…again Saeko shook her head, it just didn't seem like a logical answer.

* * *

While the Mizuno residence stayed a tense environment for the time being, Hotaru spent her time with Usagi. Setsuna wasn't able to talk to the girl much given her particular restrictions; however Usagi didn't have such ties, and by the request of the mage, had agreed to take Hotaru under her wing for the evening. The blond had to admit, it was weird having Hotaru refer to her as a mother.

Chibiusa hadn't ever done that. They had agreed it was best to keep the time lines as far away from each other as humanly possible.

One of the ways they did that was to act like siblings rather than mother and daughter. It was just easier that way. Usagi didn't feel ready to be considered a mother, and in all reality, although Chibiusa knew of the facts, it didn't mean she felt any more comfortable knowing that her mother was a complete idiot as a teenager in comparison to the future. It was a weird time gap that Chibiusa retained her memories from both streams of time and while it remained unexplained, it didn't need to be. As long as they put a barrier of indifference between particular things, they could have cared less.

The only one who had cared about the shared memories was Setsuna.

Hotaru though…in her eyes Usagi was her mother, and would rather stay attached at her hip than with any of the other Senshi. The blond princess had matured greatly in her time as a Sailor Senshi, and couldn't help but take note at the look of defeat in Hotaru's eyes. The girl was always like that, more and more she became enclosed within herself and that made Usagi's heart break. Even now, Hotaru clung onto Usagi as a tearful teen would their mother in a time of total disarray.

"I don't know what I need to do." Hotaru answered quietly, her tears unheard but felt in the fabric of Usagi's shirt. "It's so weird mom. You have no idea how bizarre it is. She's a Sailor Senshi like me but she's not someone who understands. I feel like I'll screw up the time line if I even try, not to mention what'll happen if she doesn't like me after I tell her."

"Please don't cry anymore." Usagi's voice was as soft spoken as she could make it. She had to be careful not to upset Hotaru further. "I don't know what's going on, but honey, this isn't going to do you much good." She often spoke as Hotaru viewed her, a mother with all of the wisdom in the world. Sadly, and not for the first time, she started to understand part of what her own mom went through. Hotaru thought Usagi could do anything, but in reality, she felt helpless. "If you told me who it was, than I might be able to help."

"No." Hotaru shook her head further. "I can't. It's so wrong."

Usagi tried not to smile outwardly, but the state of affairs was quite funny. Hotaru took her job as a Sailor Senshi seriously, perhaps even more than any of them besides Setsuna…there was no topping Setsuna. Still, that wasn't what plagued her after her rebirth. Her job wasn't a gigantic burden on her, however this little emotion was. It was almost too amusing for its own good. The one girl who could do the most damage in the least amount of time feared simple little things. Spiders, thunderstorms, doctors…love…things normal people feared. For one as powerful as Hotaru, that was rather the humorous, if not cute admission.

"Listen, I can't speak for everyone, but I can speak for myself. Love isn't wrong. Sometimes it's put in the wrong place, but love, in and of itself, it isn't wrong Hotaru." Drawing from past experience she smiled. "We Sailor Senshi understand each other. Maybe we don't know everything, but we know enough. If you love her, if she is a Sailor Senshi, she won't hate you. She can't hate you. We fight for the very thing you feel, that's why we defend earth and live on into the future. We do it all for love."

Hotaru didn't respond, only clung tighter. She wished she could just stay with Usagi. The other Senshi didn't understand like the blond holding her protectively did. Sobbing at the contact of feeling her back rubbed consolingly, all of the pain found within her heart, all of her inner uncertainty found its escape from her eyes. Apart of the pain that was there also mingled with how warm she felt, but also conflicted. It was the feeling of needing someone there, yet, she found herself unable to explain herself. Not to mention how awkward she felt.

She was just an emotional train wreck. One that was so bad in fact, it alerted both Rei and Minako to the scene. Rei may have not been able to feel emotional distress like Minako could, but she sure as heck knew that when her fire told her to do something, she was to do it as soon as possible. the fact Minako had all but sped to the scene made Rei react faster than normal. They stood there eying Usagi questioningly, the blond just as confused, motioning as such, though she continued to try to soothe the girl.

Life was just full of mystery, and that mystery often provoked many things to happen. Be it a motherly foresight, or the will of fate, something was bound to happen. Even Usagi and the others knew that things just didn't seem right. Perhaps that's when the real flood started; when truth merged into lies and feelings became torn into too may directions. Sides were taken, and defensive walls placed. Yes, everything born of confusion, feelings left unsaid, emotions inexplicable, and yet constantly felt. That was the birth of the torrent, the flood that washed away the innocence of childhood, replaced by the drowning void ready to consume them all.

Powerless, they were dragged in, unknowing and unsure. Gravity of love, pull of action, and depth of despair, burning rage of anger, tears of betrayal…yes, perhaps this was what it meant to be a Senshi, a new inward war, fought not by blood, but by the catalysis of fate and the womb of the future. Ironic though it seems, depressing when spoken, it was the looks in the eyes of Usagi that prompted a resolution. She was in so many ways the mother of the future, and yet, perhaps that was what caused the turmoil in the first place.

She was supposed to be the first priority after all.

TBC~

* * *

Gah, such a hard pairing to write…Next chapter will be longer since it will be a Hotaru/Ami only chapter…finally…I encourage anyone to try to do this pairing in longer than a one shot and see if you can do better, because I'm finding this astoundingly hard right about now. (I love a challenge, but man, this takes a good chunk of cake.) …I have no idea when the next chapter will be out since I seem to be slow at updating this little fiction, but I hope it won't be too long until further inspiration strikes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I now I've been ignoring this for some time, so here is a chapter, that as promised, is mostly AmixHotaru.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Little Stone.

The evening was warm and sunny as she walked down the cobbled path found within the park. Her dark tresses caught the sun at an angle that even with her head bowed to the ground she was an interest among the eyes. Her clothing was dark, but that was just her style. She shook her head slowly to clear the thoughts, kicking a small pebble along the way every few steps. She was so much like them. Someone would kick her in a direction and she would follow her path. Be it into death, or continued life, she was a lot like her Setsuna-mama in that way.

She was doing the following even now. They had kicked her into a path when they allowed her to live, and now, the seemingly forsaken Senshi had been accepted. She had been a happy little girl, and for the most part that's all she had wanted. Now though, with all of the transformations, listening to speeches, fighting alongside loved ones and people who barked orders she had realized one simple truth. She wanted to be as selfish as everyone else. Yet, she couldn't admit what that could entail.

It was a trial to the Senshi, it was a danger to her mom. She was a condemned soul that until now had been killed before her time. Be it by her own hands, or that of another, she had never been welcome. In this life her memories were not only dis-proven, they were also cast out the window and stepped on until she could no longer use them as a viable defense. That was then, this was the now...everyone always told her that.

She took a seat on the park bench watching the people around her knowing that she had been tailed. The figures in the bushes were careful to hide themselves and it was in this that Usagi finally cracked. "You will go out there. Look at the two of you. Something is going on and I don't like it. I don't want to see you doing...give me that book." She sighed as Ami once again tried to drown her sorrows in study. "Go talk to her before you drive me insane!"

"Trust me when I say her problems aren't the same as mine. There isn't any relation to the real issues behind it."Ami knew that right now, being left alone with Hotaru could be a bad thing for many reasons, still Usagi wouldn't stand for such things. She could tell it was futile to try to speak to Usagi when she was so adamant about it. "The only thing that could possibly come of your plan is a worse outcome."

"I don't think your right about that." Usagi answered softly. "She likes one of us, although she wouldn't tell me who it was. I know it's not me, or the other outer Senshi, she's afraid of Minako and Makoto is too headstrong for her, it just wouldn't work...but you and Rei...well, your the only two left that would make any sense. From there it's just a guess, but she won't act on her own, and something has you acting odd too. Rei's been normal, and that leads me to think more is going on here than either of you care to admit."

"It's not so simple Usagi. I'm not even ready to accept the fact that I may be..." Ami cut herself off, she wasn't ready to talk about it openly.  
"A lesbian, you can say it..." Usagi smiled. "No one will care. Not the people that matter anyway."  
"I was going to say otherwise inclined..."Ami said softly and with a slight tremble no less. "And I think people care, my mother does. She doesn't like it."  
"Doesn't like it, or trying to come to terms with it?" Usagi wanted clarification. "Or is it, she doesn't know what to do about it..."  
"All of the above I think." Ami sighed.

"Well, I can't speak for your mom, but if she handles anything the way I do, right now she's more lost than she cares to admit." The look Usagi received caused the blond to hold her hand up stalling the vocal response sure to come. "I think I understand now...a bit of why I stressed my own mom out with Mamoru...Hotaru came to me in tears, told me she felt duty was more important than anything else, although it was clear she's in so much pain. I didn't know what to say too her, I'm not old enough to deal with that head on, so I dealt with it as best as I knew how. Your mom could be doing the same."

"She doesn't know how." Ami nodded. "But she doesn't like it either. She's appalled by it, I'm sure."  
"Did she say as much?" The blond shot back.  
"What?" Ami's eyes stood firm, as if she had been called a liar.

"Did she say as much. Did she tell you that?" Usagi questioned again very carefully.  
"Her words didn't, but her actions did." Ami whispered with regrets unspoken, yet very clear, buckling under the weight of truth.

"You know, you're acting like an idiot." Usagi grabbed Ami's shoulders forcing her to stand tall. "You and your mom aren't the most compassionate people. You have other skills, other hobbies and interests, but socially, you both are stunted in growth. You are your mother very much in that light, although you have strayed a different course. She may not know what to say or how to say it. She likely doesn't even know how you feel, and unlike me, she doesn't push you into a wall, but I will if I must."

"Just what are you getting at?" Ami's withheld her anger, but only enough to keep her voice level. "What are you implying Usagi? That we are cold people? I'll be the first person to admit I'm not a social butterfly, but I don't want to be one either. I like having my privacy too. I don't mind having a small social circle, and I'm sorry if I can't be compassionate enough for you, but right now, I can't bring myself to care about being perfect."

"You don't have to be perfect." Usagi shook her head. Was her logical Senshi this dense? About emotions, yes, sometimes she was.  
"According to you I have to do things that aren't in my nature." Ami retorted. "Traits that aren't things I know how to be."  
"I hate playing the role of the evil queen." Usagi smiled softly. "I just hope you realize that."

"Realize?" Ami spat in aggravation. "Realize what? That I'm even more abnormal than before? That I can never have what I truly want because someone, someplace will deny me that? Realize that the person I love is so much younger than me that it borderlines wrong in more ways than one? Realize that if I ever expressed that love I could force the Senshi further apart if it doesn't work out? Realize that my mother would never tolerate it? Wouldn't tolerate her, purely because of the wrongness it could bring? Because that's what I know, that is what I realize, Usagi."

"I'm saying, that no one pushed you to be a normal girl Ami. You are so much like Hotaru in the worst way you could be. You will admit your jobs and tasks come before your own happiness. You go so far as to allow yourselves to fall apart before you take the hint that it's peaceful. You don't need to worry about being a Senshi right now. You get to be you, as a person, and I'm doing the best thing I know how, both as your future queen, but also as one of your friends. You will go talk to Hotaru, because if you do you may get something out of it." Then Usagi turned Ami to face the bench that Hotaru was still sitting on, gazing at the path below her. "Now go talk to her. That is an order."

Ami bit back her lip as she tried to compose herself into any sort of calm possible. With measured steps filled with tension and hands at her sides stiff as long sheets of wood, unwavering by her stride, she slowly, but surely made her way to the bench, accompanying Hotaru, though no words outwardly came from her mouth. She hadn't wanted to talk with anyone about this just yet. Unabashed to her wishes, Usagi had overridden them, and so, here she sat about to play with the fire she had shunned from her thoughts and possible dreams.

"Mom just had to meddle didn't she?" Hotaru's voice was soft yet firm. She wasn't stupid, and had the foresight to know that something had been set up.  
"I assume you feel the same way as I do then." Ami relaxed a bit at that. "You know why you and I...why we could never be."  
"I know all too well." Hotaru nodded, though her voice was soft. "Besides, its like I told you before, I like to live. I like being welcomed."  
"You would never do anything to jeopardize that." It was logical, Ami understood logic.  
"But, mom would be upset with us if we are unhappy, and that also puts her into direct danger." Hotaru explained, inwardly angry at her own admission.  
"I don't think she would be in danger merely because we had other priorities." The logic had left once Usagi's name had been taken into play.

"She would." Hotaru's voice begged to differ, it was that of challenge although she was quiet about it. "Mom would worry about us. Mom put herself into danger for me, saved me from myself and I that's why she would for you too. Ami, mom loves all of us and it kills her inside seeing us hurting in any way, shape, or form. I thought doing my job was enough for her, even if it wasn't enough for me, but I think I may be wrong. Mom was crying too all of those times we did our job as Senshi...she would cry now too."

"Still, she shouldn't be concerned with me. My life is good, I have no reason to be so depressed. She shouldn't need to worry." Ami spoke with her own knowledge in the matter, even if she knew it was unfounded. "Emotions are different than the real thing. I know I can say one thing and want something totally different, but I'm alright with my life right now. I'm not happy, but I don't hate it either. I will be...there is no word for it in my mind, but everything will work out for me somehow."

"What do you want?" The question was innocent enough.  
"Not to be alone in my life I guess..." Ami shrugged. "Like I said, emotions sometimes aren't the real thing. I don't know what I fully want."  
"No one wants to be alone." Hotaru agreed, she wouldn't want to be alone ever again. "That's why I don't want to do something to be hated for."  
"Usagi wouldn't hate you." Even if Ami believed it, the past did speak louder than words, and Hotaru had many dark memories of which to speak.  
"Not mom, no she would never hate me, but she could fear me. She never has hated anyone, but...you might hate me." Hotaru knew that truth well enough.  
"I don't have any reason to hate you." At least that part was true for now. It was the direct opposite as of the moment.

"Love is hate. Hate is love." Hotaru's rarely used a sing song voice. It was something delicate and Ami considered it a gift when she did hear it. "Emotions spin round and round. Like is love. Love is like." She twirled her finger in her hair. "Minako used to say all of that and more random stuff in the past...I remember it you know. A lot of it. She never did make sense even then, but her words were true even if you couldn't understand them. We all did stupid stuff back then and I...well, lets just say I didn't have mom to run and hide behind when it happened."

"Hotaru..." Ami was lost for words on that particular situation. Usagi had done a lot for Hotaru in this current life she lived, and the girl was doing better, but it didn't mean she was healed, in fact, that was the entire issue for her. "You never will be able to move past all of the pain will you?"

"No, but I don't have too." Hotaru smiled softly, a great feat among her normally gloomy demeanor. "It's not pain, you think it is, but it's not. It's just, memories. It's things I can't change, things I want to fix, but I never can because fate is the way it is. I want to be happy, but I don't want to be alone. If I peruse my happiness will I one day be left alone? If I stay like this, will I always be alright with that? It makes me wonder sometimes."

"If you want to be happy, go after that goal." Ami said with an inward sense of understanding. "It can't kill you can it? It wouldn't have even entered your mind if you knew you were going to die right? So if that's true, I don't think anything as bad as your thinking would ever happen, although I can't say I know things like Setsuna does. The future is her place, not mine."

"It doesn't matter." Hotaru's eyes of purple were slowly changing as they sometimes did, it was unnerving. When Hotaru was emotional, her eyes told all. Anger made them flash a reddish pink, it was dark and vengeful, if she was her normal, detached self, she regained her normal hue of a human violet. This eye color was rare though, a purple tone that was in and of itself very odd. Not unearthly, not of vengeance, but they were a calming sensation, whatever they were it was clearly inhuman. "If I sought after my happiness, I would seek you Ami. Can you tell me you could even love the monster I am?"

"I could." Ami whispered edging closer. "Because you aren't a monster." She reached out to cup the face of those feral eyes. She had been so afraid of them when she had first seen the unearthly angry reds, the deathly pinks, but this purple, this was new, and yet, through all of the fear or the calm, she couldn't understand it. She knew she could love her despite everything. "I can love you Hotaru, I won't deny you that if you..." Ami swallowed back the fear of admission, she had to do this, she had to accept herself, and these feelings. "If you want it, I won't deny your love, if you'll accept mine too."

As if to further prove her resolve and force herself not to turn back or run away, she tilted her face and pressed her lips to Hotaru's cautiously, unsure of herself as she allowed her left hand to run past Hotaru's ear and into tresses of obsidian night. That was the defining moment. That one second where life froze, not necessarily because time felt like it stopped, but because the moment was to be savored, and they both had to admit that such a simple gesture felt so good.

It may have been wrong, but it felt right...

TBC~~~

* * *

There we go. A nice little chapter. I hope those following this rare pairing have been enjoying the fiction thus far, and I hope you'll stick around. I know the story is coming slowly, but it is coming surely...so anyway, please leave a review...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My updates on this fiction are really slow, but it's coming along slowly. Only a couple more chapters left really... like 4 or 5... so not much further to go. Anyway here it is.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 6: Confessionals.

It had been only a few hours since that fated kiss, that simple form of speech. Ironically, that's all it took for panic to begin setting in. Now, here she was pacing the length of Rei's room, trying for the life of her to explain her actions. Trying to figure out what had come over her, why she had tasted temptation...why had she actually like it... it was maddening. It was absolutely wrong...but lord offer redemption now, it felt so right. It felt so wonderful...and so, here she was looking for any bearing on her world and Rei could only sit quietly as Ami spilled out every confused word, every hasty thought and worry.

"Hotaru is way younger than me. Rei I kissed a girl in middle school!" Ami answered throwing her back into the wall sinking into the floor. "How do I explain this one, there's just no way...Haruka's going to kill me... I'm going to be as flat as a pancake as soon as she finds out. Michiru will hate me for corrupting her daughter and Setsuna...Setsuna..."

"Likely already knows I bet." Rei answered dryly as Ami stood up and paced some more.

"I'm dead." Ami repeated. "And if they don't have something to say about it, my mother will. I know she will."  
"Ami, if your mother knew half the things you did, she'd have a heart attack." Rei ignored the look that earned her. "You kissed Hotaru, so what? We've all done worse."  
"Like?" Ami was waiting for an answer she could use. "What have I done that could possibly be worse?"  
"Get real..." Rei was more amused than anything. "Dare I count the ways?"  
"I am being real." Ami shot back. "In the real world, this is a bad thing."

"I'm so very glad I'm a mythical being that holds no bearing on this world even if I am sitting in my own bedroom...I might as well fly out my window and prance around in naked glee with a bucket my head while screaming like a crazed buffoon from my rooftop. I should be glad that I no longer have homework, shrine duties, and that I am, as you say, not part of reality...on top of that why not just add the fact you're having a taboo love for the taboo Senshi herself! Isn't that just lovely!" Rei stated sarcastically, all the while acting as idiotic as Ami had been speaking. "Oh, and lets not forget that we are back from the dead a few times over...We're zombies! Isn't that just epic?" She smiled as Ami glared in annoyance. The point had struck home.

"Alright, so what do you think I should do then, little miss 'screaming crazed buffoon'. This isn't good in the normal area of our lives, as rarely as normal is, this seems to be one of those times. What do I do? Go over to my mother and tell her what exactly? Not to mention Haruka and Michiru...can this day go down hill anymore?" She flung herself backwards laying on Rei's bed, the amused raven girl trying to hide a smile as she gazed down at the distraught blue wonder.

"For someone so smart, your a real dolt." Rei answered shaking her head. "Usagi supports this, and even endorsed it to begin with. Look, I'm not sure what to think about this, I mean yeah, it's just a little bit weird. Not the you liking girls thing, but the you liking Hotaru thing. I've known you for a long time and while I can't say I know what Usagi was thinking, it's not like you forced yourself on the girl. You'd never do that. Hotaru wanted it too, right?" Rei asked, Ami nodded. "I say just go with it. Just don't tell your mom for a little while. That's all I can really say one way or the other about this."

"I honestly don't know if she wanted it because she wanted me, or if..." Ami shook her head, rolling onto her side. "Never mind. It's nothing important."  
"Yeah, and I'm the nude and screaming crazed buffoon." Rei again retorted dryly. "With you, it isn't ever 'nothing'. Spill."  
"If she wanted me because she loves me, or if I'm safe." Ami took a breath of air, trying to clear her warring emotions. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm scared?"  
"Well duh." Rei's amusement left her a moment later. "But my question is why?" Rei didn't receive an answer, causing her to grow concerned.

Lavender eyes held calm understanding as their owner hovered over the shorter girl. Dark tresses cascaded around Ami, her focal point forced at Rei's unrelenting gaze. "Ami..." That tone of voice wasn't one Ami could say she could interpret easily. Rei hadn't used it before, at least not with her. "Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. It's totally and completely fine to be afraid. However, if you really are this petrified, don't you think you should talk to someone who can actually ease your fears? I'm not anyone who can."

"Yes...but who?" Ami's voice begged for something handed to her.

"Hotaru." Rei urged as if it were the most logical thing on earth. "Go. Talk. To. Hotaru."

While Rei was dealing with Ami's insufferable confusion, Setsuna wasn't any better off with Hotaru. The girl had come home and hid herself in her room, quiet as a church mouse. Still, it wasn't because Setsuna wanted to see Hotaru suffering within her inner turmoil, it was simply that the girl hadn't asked for help. She was well aware that Hotaru feared rejection, but that was why she sat with Haruka and Michiru taking a more defensive approach. "Ami's more fearful than Hotaru is." Setsuna explained. Her wisdom told her many things, however it was her insight of life that gave her the upper hand. "Hotaru on the other hand, refuses to risk her own life. She feels as if fate will dictate her death should she falter in her steps. I think that's why she dares not seek our aid or confide in us."

"I can see that." Haruka nodded as if that fear wasn't only second nature, it was god given fact. "I just don't see why she would feel as if this would be a detriment at all, fate or otherwise." She looked up from the table, her gaze seeming more answers. "When have we ever given her reason to think we would pass judgment for something like this? It's just Ami, isn't it? Hotaru could do far worse."

"In your eyes, that is perhaps true...in the eyes of many this isn't an easy road. You know yourself how difficult these particular facts can be. Hotaru isn't nearly as brash as you. She hasn't the courage needed to feel as if she could defy even the smallest of requests. She's done all she can so that she can fit into what we deem normal and the laws of morality. She wishes not to cross us, or the Senshi in general. Usagi has given Ami the push she needs, and Hotaru has Usagi's support if nothing else. Personally, I couldn't care less. Hotaru couldn't possibly harm fate by simply dating someone. If, by chance fate does dislike the situation, fate will deal with it accordingly." Setsuna folded her arms on the table tired from the day. It was rather difficult to deal with anything regarding Hotaru.

"Well then, what do you think we should do about it?" Michiru's gaze was questioning as she awaited Setsuna's answer.  
"That depends on what you mean. Me as in,Sailor Pluto? Or me, as in Setsuna the parent?" The question was loaded and everyone knew it.  
"What's the difference?" The deadpanned question came from Haruka, her look just as flat as her voice.  
"Many things in fact, most of them I simply don't speak on." Setsuna explained as she sighed. "You can only choose one though."  
"Setsuna the parent." Michiru answered quickly before Haruka could voice her personal opinion on that little matter.

"Don't do anything." Setsuna explained. "She's keeping this away from even me, meaning that even if Hotaru trusts us she still isn't ready to talk. As I said before, it has nothing to do with our approval more so than it does with what we are, and our duties that must come before all else. She's a gentle girl who's got one hell of a past few lives. You can't expect her to come running, and honestly like I said, if fate dislikes this matter than it wasn't mean to be in the first place. From a Senshi standpoint, she's too young to understand what this could mean. From a normal person's view, she's too young to be dating anyone...but, this is Ami we're talking about. She's a level headed girl and I honestly don't think we should step in. If anything, it'll be a learning experience for both of them." With that she stood from the table about to take her leave.

"And where do you think your going?" Haruka's annoyance with Setsuna was starting to ride.

"It's my job as Sailor Pluto to watch over fate, however, it's also my job as a mother to watch out for Hotaru is it not?" When Setsuna received two nods in agreement she smiled. "Well, as far as I can tell, Hotaru hasn't left her room since she came home, and I thought we might as well hit the town this evening. Get her out of the house a bit, you know?"

"She has school tomorrow." Michiru warmed.  
"That she's going to skip either way. So, if she's going to end up missing a day, might as well do it because of a little white lie." That smile said far too much for it's own good.

It wasn't long after that sentence that Setsuna and Hotaru left to putter around the city. That night they stayed out until far past Hotaru's normal curfew and when they arrive home there were many new articles of clothing, lamps, games and puzzles and enough sewing fabric to drape the entire house should Setsuna have wanted to. It was a long night of shopping but at least Hotaru came home with a smile on her face. Setsuna was right about one thing though, Hotaru did indeed miss school the next day. Instead her day was spent low key. It was relaxing, and Setsuna reflected on that. Sometimes, no matter how important some things in life were, you just needed to blow them off for another time. Idle relaxation, time to think, calm, the comforts and safety of your own home...it was nice on occasion just being a recluse. Ironically, Hotaru needed that too sometimes, but with all she had been through it was safe to say she deserved a break from the stress too, ever now and again.

TBC~

* * *

Next time, Another Ami/Hotaru chapter...what happens when Saeko finds out? Guess you'll just need to wait and see. Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nothing to say but read and review, and that I don't own Sailor Moon... (I honestly think I should plaster that phrase onto my forehead since I have so many Sailor Moon based fan fictions... superglue anyone?)

* * *

Chapter 8: Learning.

One thing she wouldn't peg herself as was a trouble maker. She had always attempted to do the right thing. Hotaru feared to be reprimanded for stepping out of line. Still, that's what she was doing hiding on her rooftop. Someone, a time mage particularly, should know she was on the roof. She may have been a Senshi, but she was still a teen, and being in a high place wasn't safe, especially when she wasn't transformed. While it was true that there were times she was exempt from any normal rules, and even fully allowed to shatter them when Senshi situation came into play, now wasn't those times. Her papa would be flat out pissed if she knew Hotaru was on the roof, and her Michiru-mama wouldn't have been thrilled either. Still, Hotaru needed time on her own, and it seemed as if at least parent understood those facts. The roof was the only place she could hide, and during really bad times she did it often.

Sometimes Setsuna got her before the other two found out...other times, she left Hotaru alone. This was seemingly one of those times. Little did Hotaru know that her parents were not pleased. She hadn't been yelled at, or found, and so she had just assumed they either didn't know, or in the case of the resident mage, simply left the matter alone. She looked at the ground below her. If she was transformed she could land onto the pavement with out little more than an afterthought. Even if she landed head first, there was little room for worry. It would hurt, she knew that much. Basic reasoning told her that it wouldn't actually kill her. In fact, there would still be a decent chance of her being fit for battle. However, without her transformation jumping would be extremely dangerous. Easily, she could break a limb, or worse...

"It isn't safe. Letting her alone up there is far too lenient for this." Haruka ranted from the kitchen chair. She wanted nothing more than to fish out a ladder and retrieve her wayward teen. "I know you ignore things more often than not, but this is absolutely ridiculous!" Rattling the handcuff Haruka once again tried to break free, failing miserably. "At the very least, go up and sit with her." She growled as she tugged harder at the chain. "Stupid thing. Setsuna, let me go!" She kicked her foot, that chain didn't leave either.

"That's a chain from the gates itself. Fate will not have you interfering. The plans it has placed before Hotaru aren't for us to meddle in. This is her choice, and hers alone." She sipped her tea calmly, her eyes watching her staff, though it gave no clear answer. It blinked with light only Setsuna could see into, but she knew sooner or later it would flash images. "Sadly, I cannot remove it. Only fate can decide what I can and cannot do. Even if I attempted to unlock you from that shackle it would be worthless. I simply don't have the power to do so."

"Well then, go get Hotaru!" the blond yelled rather loudly. "Michiru...do something with your girlfriend..." Really, the infuriating mage was just as much in a relationship with her as Michiru was. They had always been open with each other. Her foot tapped the floor out of aggravation as she continued to attempt to chew off the one obstacle ensnaring her. "Stupid torture device."

"Relax Haruka." Michiru sighed gazing at the window. She didn't much like the idea of disobeying and also receiving a chain. "You're only going to make matters worse." She wanted to go up to that roof as well, but for a completely different reason. It was true she didn't much like Hotaru up there any more than she liked the youngest Senshi wandering off by herself, but she had come to a resolution long ago. She may have been deadly, but she was also only a child. Senshi though she was. They each had a level of danger that they placed themselves in, and while it was true her age wasn't an easy factor, it was a reality.

Hotaru's youth wasn't a gift, but rather a curse unrelenting. Hotaru was indeed their child, but, she also wasn't a minor needing protection. Much like Makoto, the girl was an adult all purely because of the trials she faced. It was something Michiru considered during the battle, back when Hotaru was an enemy. She wasn't fighting a defenseless little girl, she was fighting a killer. They all were in their own right, and as dark as it sounded, it also allowed light to pour into Hotaru's world. Michiru may have wanted to be a mother, and to some extent she was, but Hotaru also needed something deeper now. A lover, someone who could protect her beyond closed doors. "It doesn't make it easier though."

If it hadn't been for that realization, she wouldn't have deemed Hotaru old enough to even have a romantic life. No matter who it was with. Granted, because it was Ami, one of the most responsible Senshi, Michiru also took comfort. She was only in middle school after all, the age gap was quite large, and while it was true she trusted both girls, Ami was older, and the ideals of a relationship normally crossed boarders that Hotaru wouldn't be ready for. Sure, she herself hadn't been completely innocent in her younger years, and she didn't expect Hotaru to be either, but there were limits of just how far that went.

"It never gets easier." Setsuna sighed, already knowing the fact first hand. "We knew we would stop playing house one day. Soon she will decide on her own what path she must take, while I think in a small way she will always see us as parents, she has matured past what we can give her." Haruka only grunted in annoyance while Michiru nodded quietly. Setsuna's staff flashed and she quickly summoned it, only to place it into a space pocket. That earned her two very annoyed looks. "What? It isn't any of our concern. She'll come to us if she needs us."

When the staff had flickered to life, they had also felt a transformation come quickly forth, speeding towards their home. It wasn't a threat, it was a Sailor Senshi, they knew the power flow well. Of the inner group, it could have only been two people, one of whom would have had an entire army following her. Literally. That left one other, one of their fellow warriors set out to protect their future. She wasn't a threat, but they knew she wasn't an expected visitor either. Her transformation melted away like ice on the pavement during summer, the only hint anyone was still outside were the soft voices coming from above them. Michiru grimaced, she couldn't hear anything distinct.

The night was cool, but not overly so. Ami could feel the wind on her skin though, and pulled her jacket closer to her body. Hotaru didn't move, but she knew Ami was behind her. She only waited as her companion sat on the slanted surface. Only a few feet in front of them the gutters lay, clean as a bell besides a few stray leaves. Neither knew what to say, but as Ami glanced over, she knew Hotaru had to be freezing. Her clothing was far too light for this type of weather. "Keep that up and you're going to make yourself ill." She unfastened the buttons that kept her spring jacket closed, taking it off and placing it around Hotaru's shoulders.

Hotaru didn't have the heart to tell her that her Senshi powers prevented her from actually feeling cold weather. She and Ami were very much the same in that regard. Yes, it wasn't always pleasant, but they both held some level of immunity over the cool autumn night. Had it been snowing, the story would have been different, but such a mild chill wouldn't harm her at all. Still, she allowed the girl to do it without rebuke. What Ami said next however, left a question within her mind. "I didn't think I'd find you up here. I just assumed you wanted me to come through the window."

Hotaru raised a brow at that, she had wanted that, but there were issues with the idea. "Papa would hear us, and Michiru-mama tends to wander around in her room around this time of night." She wondered something then, a shadow of a smile only momentarily gracing her features. "Would you really have jumped through my bedroom window at the risk of being caught?" It seemed a simple question. Blunt, but simple. At least in Hotaru's mind. They didn't want to make a scene, but they needed to talk. Ami seemed like something was bothering her earlier, and it was clear a phone call wasn't in the stars. Communicators weren't exactly private, at any time someone else could open the line, so, that was also ruled out. Then, before giving Ami a chance to answer her, she posed a different question. "What are we doing anyway?"

"I...don't know." It was the best Ami could say. She truly didn't have a clue.  
"Me either." The agreement was quiet, almost barely spoken.  
"Do you regret it?" Ami had been wondering that.

Hotaru shook her head, but didn't say a word to deny the claim. She didn't see the point. Her mind filled with darker ideas, other realities besides taking a chance at life and love. She knew well what one misplaced step would do. As more wind pelted them, Hotaru almost wondered if it was Haruka kicking up this storm, but she knew that even her papa had limits. The weather was just being odd tonight. It gave her a different focus, and she needed that the most. Wordlessly she spoke more than anything her voice could say. If it was out of fear she was unsure, be she allowed herself to get closer than normally she would have liked. It was a simple gesture, resting her head on Ami's shoulder, but the older girl got the idea.

She wrapped her arm around Hotaru. She had noticed this quiet pattern. This manner of not saying a word when it was clear so much wanted to spill forth. It was as if Setsuna had trained the girl never to speak freely. Ami mentally chided herself. This trait was one taught out of life's more cruel and unusual punishments. One of them, while forbidden, had always captured an interest. One Ami never understood, almost considered twisted, but never could ignore. "Hotaru...what's the silence like?" It seemed an odd question for Ami to ask.

The dark Senshi looked at Ami's nearly mortified expression. As if she could sense Ami's inward screaming at the question she asked, Hotaru merely sighed. She guessed many of the Senshi wondered that. She had already received the question from Haruka-papa on several occasions. Really, it wasn't a hard question, and it most assuredly wasn't one that warranted such inward distaste. "Like this." Hotaru reply came softly, calmly. It really was that simple. "Quiet, cold."

"Is it dark like the night, or..." She trailed off, unsure how to explain. Ami had always wondered that type of thing. "Rei saw visions...really spiteful visions. She said it was tainted a color so dark and unworldly she almost thought it to be the hell the nuns spoke of in her school." Her eyes looked carefully for any signs that she was upsetting Hotaru, in Ami's head, she thought would be a very touchy subject. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

Somehow, Hotaru continued as if they were discussing something simple. It was as if this place, this most hated area, wasn't something Hotaru felt any distaste for. In fact, Ami sensed a fondness normally carefully guarded. She became unsure. "Not all the time." Hotaru's eyes were closed, but she could tell Ami's questions went deeper than that. Quirking one eye open, she chanced a peek into icy blue eyes. Those almost dripping with pity, fearful if not depressed. Yet, the fear was not aimed at her, Hotaru found that part of it quite odd. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me about it?" She was almost pleading for answers. Things she didn't want to know, things she almost had to know. Forcing herself outside of an inward shell. She was a Senshi who fought it off, but what had she been fighting? She often wondered if it had been as bad as everyone stated. What she saw she feared, and even battled with deathly ferocity, may not have been so bad. She hated to admit that on any normal day, but she knew Hotaru, had deep feelings for the girl. Hadn't she been the bringer of such a deadly fear? If so, then why did they fear it so much? "Please?"

"Close your eyes." It seemed like a simple enough instruction and Ami did as she was told. "You don't sleep in noisy areas do you? The silence in and of itself isn't a bad thing, it's the nature of what it implies. People can't hear you scream, can't understand each other. It is nothing more than a wall, much like the one I can use to deflect attacks. It can be a good thing or a bad thing, bit it is neutrality at the base. I don't know if the one you're asking about is good or bad, since the silence comes in many forms. I don't govern it, so I can't really tell you. I can summon its power, but I don't know where it stems from. Perhaps my inner being, but I'm not sure."

"I've always wondered about it." Ami added while opening her eyes again.  
"Why?" Hotaru thought her nature was a given.  
"You seem so closed off in the world, even if life is a gift you love so much." Ami knew it was obvious, but never knew.  
"Gifts should be protected." Hotaru nodded, Ami could feel it.  
"Even love?" It sounded apprehensive, as if the older girl remained unsure.

Hotaru pulled away then, her eyes confused. "Love isn't what we have. Love is a word defined by the world around us, but in thinking on it, we do not embody the term." Her youth was almost freakish when her mouth spouted such insight. "I can state I feel love, yes. But it is not love that governs our emotions. Not yours and not mine. We are not Usagi, and thankfully not Minako. Still, the possibility of love is there." She wanted to kiss Ami again, like she had before, but she was fearful of the outcome. That kiss was an understanding. They agreed not to refuse each other, to accept the feelings given... but could they really call that love? Hotaru wasn't sure. "I am not like everyone else. I know that."

"Neither am I." Ami knew it wasn't in the same context. Hotaru was putting herself down again, thinking she was some dark beast no doubt. Still, each and every one of them had skeletons in their closets. Rei had been right about that. Hotaru's just happened to affect more people in more ways than she had wanted to admit outwardly. "The others aren't the same either, Hotaru." Ami didn't know why, she wanted to hold her, take care of those fears that she knew didn't exist past the powers they held. Senshi magic only went so deep, only took you so far. "I wish you could really be like everyone else. Like the rest of us, then, I think you wouldn't feel so afraid all the time." Ami knew Hotaru wanted that too, but wouldn't ever reach out for it, but maybe...

Ami stood up then grabbing her pen from thin air, ready to transform. "I wouldn't normally tell people like Minako, or Usagi to do this." If Ami were lucky, Hotaru would reach out for her. "But, you Hotaru, you need to take a chance. Take them, but only when you know that you can take the heat it may dish out. That's what I've learned from my powers. I couldn't be so fearful if I wanted to find my inner strength. You can't either." They were going to defy orders doing this, sneaking away like they were. Yet still, it was calculated, and this risk was them being what they were. Teenagers. Granted that Ami was older, but when had she last let go of her worries, her own restraints? She couldn't remember.

So many people wanted her to do this. Usagi wanted her to be happy, and it was clear she knew more about Hotaru's feelings than she had let on at first. The blond was insightful like that. Rei was right too, Ami couldn't hide behind the fire Senshi forever. Yes, she was very logical, but she had her own demons to contend with. Minako, well, she supported love, and knew the emotion. She wouldn't deny it, wouldn't force them to deny what ever...this was. Her mother wasn't thrilled about her sexuality, but she hadn't beat her down with spiteful insults. The only question was, what did she want? When was the last time she actually tested her limits? She never had, not past being a Senshi...

That was when she realized Usagi had been right. She and Hotaru were very much the same in the worst way they could be. Both of them refused normality with an iron fist. In different ways perhaps, but it still wasn't normal. It wasn't being honest or true. It was a shell, a mask, and she needed to rid herself of such a painful resistance against her emotions, she needed to throw caution into the wind past duty, beyond perfection. "Follow my lead." It was almost an excited request, something that was invigorating, and also not smart.

Ami's aura filled the sky, as Hotaru's soon followed, though, in all honesty, the smaller girl wasn't sure why she was doing this. "Let's go." Ami answered. They only did this when they ran drills, but this wasn't training. At least not something that thought them combat. Ami grabbed Hotaru's hand in hers as they jumped from the roof onto the ground, heading off past the subdivision and into the park where they had first talked. They needed some free time, time away everyone else. But that didn't mean that they had gotten away unnoticed. It was just the fact that they didn't seem to care.

Hotaru followed, her hand feeling the warmth the cold nature of the water Senshi normally didn't offer. Ami was an odd contrast like that. Warm and cold. Inviting and yet very aloof. Insightful, yet pleasantly ignorant. Quiet and shy outwardly, opinionated and rather boisterous inwardly. "Where are we going?" They had just passed the park bench, running at top speed across the empty intersection, jumping into another fence before roof hopping once again.

"It doesn't matter where." She spoke softly, her wintry voice wafting in the wind. "All that matters Hotaru, is that you take a chance." Past the crown's roof they ran hard and fast. They were two of the slowest Senshi, but their speeds weren't anything to laugh at. They could still out run any normal human without question. They were both frail compared to the others. Still, if one were to gaze upon them, you'd never know it to be true. Past the school gates, up and over the metal fence, barricading them in, and yet, protecting them from the world they stopped and rest. "I wasn't ever allowed to be free." Catching her breath was hard, it took a lot out of her running like that. "Not until I met Usagi and the others." She sighed then, trying to calm her breathing. "And then, it opened up an entire new world for me."

"Even in a place like this?" School, the one place considered hell for Hotaru. She detested it.  
"That's why I came here with you." Ami smiled softly, her own little secret hidden within. "I come here a lot when I want to think."  
"Transformed like this?" Hotaru laughed at that quietly. It seemed out of the ordinary for Ami to be so reckless.  
"Yes." She blushed at the admission. "But, that's also because I know that we can't stay hidden. Our identities are known someplace."

Hotaru knew Ami had been right. She shook her head inwardly knowing well of that fact. She had also assumed the same long ago, and often stated as such. She looked at Ami, she wanted to open up, she really did. Affection wasn't something often given freely, not for her. She never had someone lavish her with the kindness the Sailor Senshi did. Even more than that though, Ami had given her something that she wanted again. She was shaky at first, unsure of herself as she stepped up to the taller girl, putting her arms around her waste. Her fears vanished after what seemed a lifetime of waiting, when Ami finally returned the embrace. They stood there like that for the longest while, neither really wanted to make a move.

After the drawn out silence, Ami spoke. "We need to tell our parents." Rei may have had a good idea, but Ami hated sneaking around. It wasn't in her nature to fib like that. She ran one gloved hand around Hotaru's cheek, drawing her hair away from her eyes, leaving it to rest behind her ear. "My mother has a right to know about us. The nature of what we are and what we may become later on. Your parents should also be told. It's only the right thing to do." Hotaru nodded, but didn't speak about how much she hated the idea.

It made her think of being watched, something that already happened on a daily basis. "I knew we would sooner or later." The news headlines would have loved it...two Sailor Senshi embracing each other in such a manner. "I just would have rather it have been later. Much, much later." You could tell that they were not simply being platonic. Hotaru's standing even when not transformed provoked quite a large stir as it was. "You do realize that it's going to cause an uproar, right?" She didn't like that feeling.

"We're girls." Ami nodded, her words so soft Hotaru felt them more than heard them. "School alone is going to be difficult when they catch wind of it." Ami rather liked the idea of a closeted relationship purely for that reason alone. "I'd rather not shout it to the world either, if we can help it." At least they both agreed they didn't want this in the open, but... "As much as mother and I rarely open up about things, she knows enough about me that I won't ever be bringing home a male. She made that apparent after cornering me about it a few days back." She still didn't like it. Her friends knew, her mother knew, and somehow, she just wasn't ready for her sexuality to be a topic of discussion. It wasn't like she went out and told anyone. "I owe her an explanation."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to be fond of the idea." Hotaru could see Ami fully agreed with the sentiment. "This is one reason why the silence is a welcome thing, on very rare occasion." At least then she wouldn't have to explain things. She and Ami would attract attention akin to gold upon paper. She just knew it wouldn't be avoidable. Sooner or later, someone, someplace, would find out. It wasn't like they could live under a rock. Although, at that moment, it sounded like a good plan. Fame without fortune aside, there were others who would have loved to go searching for them. Even if it was only out of concern.

"Just what do they think they're doing?" Michiru sighed, about to go after them. It had already been two hours.  
"Leave them be Michiru." Setsuna's order was soft, but calm.  
"I don't sense any threat." Haruka seemed more confused than annoyed, still locked down.  
"There isn't one...yet." She hadn't left her place at the kitchen table, there wasn't any need.  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Michiru voiced what Haruka would have done in a manner unbecoming of any proper human being.

"I didn't say you would." Setsuna shrugged. It really wasn't her concern as of the moment. She couldn't stop fate. Only wait to pick of the pieces, which she fully intended to do. With, or without help. "Anyway, they aren't going to get hurt. I would be more fearful of what tomorrow brings." It was then the chain on Haruka's leg disappeared. "Either way, we are unable to stop the flow of fate and that path Hotaru has taken. Even if you chased them down, you'd do nothing to protect them from what lies ahead." She didn't know the future as well as she would like, but that tidbit was a given, the other two knew that information as well.

"I hate when your right, you know that?" Haruka's expression calmed then as she pulled Michiru onto her lap. Her head rested on her back, aqua tresses tickling her nose as she gazed over Michiru's shoulder to look at Setsuna. "we aren't going to have to bail them out of any place are we?"

"Perhaps." Setsuna's cryptic reply enough of a guarantee for them. "However it isn't out of jail or anything like that. Instead, I would think it would be the little matter of social conformity that plagues Hotaru so, and in Ami's case I would tend to think she's questioning the laws and future placed before her, something she hadn't always questioned with such irrational action. Of course, that's only my theory, nothing more."

"Sets, with you a theory becomes history." Michiru replied, it was mostly true.  
"Is that so?" Playing the dumb stick in a large forest was rather fun. "It never occurred in my thoughts."  
"Yeah, right." Haruka didn't believe that for a second.

"We'll deal with this in the morning. Now isn't the time." Setsuna stood then, going off to bed. There wasn't any use in stewing inside of possibilities. She had learned that long ago. Fate would do as fate would do. It didn't matter if she remained paranoid or not. "Haruka? Michiru? Are we going to bed, or not?" Setsuna called again. They threw each other a glance before following Setsuna's lead. They knew there wasn't anything they could do besides wait for the good or the bad. Either way, they knew Hotaru and Ami weren't going to have it easy, then again, when was love so simple? Never so much. Not even in story books.

TBC~

* * *

I know many of you are waiting for the parental confrontation. I've received many a PM about various things you'd like to see or fear may happen. Don't worry, I've got what I want to happen in my head, as well as the final outcome for that. I just wanted to devote a chapter to Ami and Hotaru in a manner of showing that while yes, they are very quiet in how they do things, no they aren't pushovers. For this fiction I toned Hotaru down a lot, but I felt like for the pairing it had to be done. So, this was just placing them back into roles I may have taken away from them in subtle ways.


End file.
